Close Your Eyes
by Madison
Summary: Rikku closed her eyes. The pain seemed to paralaze her body.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy (10). I don't even own a copy of the game, haha. No, I don't now much about final fantasy, but I think it's characters are so carefully drawn and written out that, yes, I just fall in love with them. Be nice! I hope you like the first chapter!  
  
READ: THIS IS MY FIRST SERIOUS FANFIC. BE NICE! :) ENJOY CHAPTER 2 UP SOON  
  
The water turned pink. She lay in the tub. Eyes closed, wrists cut. She couldn't stand the pain anymore. Funny how something as little as a phone call can change your life.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The red lights blinked in the darkness. Lulu lay in the ambulance on a stretcher. Her wrists ached. Her body felt weak with pain. She could only hear the sounds of the ambulance's alarming ring. She felt like the whole world was around her, watching her die. She imagined Wakka above her. She imagined Wakka holding her. She died, in Wakka's arms.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 9 days laters . Rikku's House  
  
"I heard there was a guy," Rikku said. Yuna and Rikku, two best friends sat beside each other on the couch watching tv.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yuna said, puzzled.  
  
"You know, Lulu. There was a guy."  
  
"...?"  
  
"About a week and a half ago, Lulu told me a guy called her. She was taking a bath and the guy commented on how beautiful she looked in the tub."  
  
"What? Stop trying to scare me."  
  
"I'm not trying to scare the shit out of you! It's true. That's what she told me."  
  
"Stop it Rikku!"  
  
"I'm not joking. What a creep. It might of been a joke though."  
  
"If it was true, then why didn't she call the police?"  
  
"I don't really know. Maybe there was a threat?"  
  
"So, it is true then? A guy really called her?"  
  
"That's just what I heard. Do you think she really commited suicide though? Do you think the guy was part of it? Maybe he killed her, and made it look like suicide."  
  
"Goodnight, Rikku."  
  
"What...? I wouldn't joke about Lulu's death."  
  
"You're scaring me. Goodnight."  
  
"I'm scared too."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He dressed in red. It was 3:07 in the morning. He watched her sleep from the window. He left her a red flower on her door step.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tidus woke up to a dreary, cloudy day. He brushed his teeth and put on old t-shirt on then went downstairs to eat his breakfast. He carefully poured himself a cup of steaming hot coffee and made himself a bowl of cereal. He sat down at the table, eating and thinking. He had been thinking of one thing all night. His head ached. He didn't get enough rest. He had fallen asleep at 5:00 last night then woke up at 10:00 this morning.  
  
"So, should I ask her out?" Tidus asked Wakka over the phone. "She's intimidating though. She never shows much interest in me."  
  
"Go for it man, and stop asking me. I'm not the woman magnet here."  
  
"So, what are you saying? That she'll say yes? And, no, Wakka, I'm not a 'woman magnet'"  
  
"For sure she'll say yes! Trust me. You'll do great. She'll love you."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"No, sorry. I'm... uh... busy friday night. Saturday night too. I got to focus on my studies," Yuna said.  
  
"Oh... okay then. Maybe another time," Tidus said. His cheeks were burning red with embarassment. Luckily, he had asked over the phone.  
  
After he hung up he slammed his fist onto the table. How could he have trusted someone like Wakka? He should of asked someone else. Someone with a brain. But why didn't she like him? Everyone liked him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I just can't go out with a guy like him," Yuna said to Rikku over lunch. "I like him and all, but, I don't know if I can trust him."  
  
"If you don't want him, that's fine with me. I'll take him anytime," Rikku said with a laugh. "Stop thinking about relationships and commitment. You're young, have fun!"  
  
"I don't know. He just doesn't seem to be able to be tied down,"  
  
"Well, what kind of guy do you want then? Don't be so picky," Rikku said paying the bill.  
  
"What are you doing Rikku? Here take this," Yuna said. She stuffed a twenty dollar bill into Rikku's hands. "You can't pay for the whole thing."  
  
"Yeesh! Let me pay. You can pay for the ice cream," Rikku laughed.  
  
Yuna and Rikku walked down the sidewalk looking at the stores they passed. Rikku spotted a beautiful red dress with shining sequins. Rikku's eyes grew wide. "Oh my gosh! Yuna, look at that dress. It's gorgeous... you have to try it on. Save it for that winter dance next month."  
  
"Oh Rikku! Don't be silly, you try it on. Red isn't my color anyways," Yuna said, but deep inside, she knew that the dress would look beautiful on her.  
  
Rikku pulled Yuna into the store and jammed the dress into Yuna's hands. "Try it on. Trust me."  
  
Yuna stared into the mirror. The dress fit snuggly on her petite, delicate body. She untied her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders. 'This is the dress...' She told herself.  
  
"Hellooo...? Are you dead in there? Come out! I have to see this,"  
  
Yuna walked out looking perfect. "I'm going to buy it," Yuna said.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rikku got out of her car. It was almost 7:00 and the sky was getting darker by the second. The November wind blew the dead branches on crooked trees making spooky shadows. As she walked up to her front door, she noticed a red rose on her door step. How long was it there? Why didn't she notice it this morning? She picked it up, hoping maybe a secret admirer had made a trip to her house. But, she didn't know.  
  
***************  
  
So, that's the end of Chapter one... It takes me a bit of time to write another chapter so Chapter 2 will be up maybe in a week or 2. I hoped you liked his story. Remember: This is the first "serious" fanfiction i've written, so, yes, I'm a newbie at this! 


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter up. I personally think this chapter is slow in the beginning, better at the end. Be nice please.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The blaring sound of the tv filled the empty living room. Rikku sat on the couch, watching tv, and eating popcorn. ***Ding dong*** . . . . . the doorbell rang.  
  
Rikku opened the door. There sitting on the ground, was a beautiful bouquet of white lillies. "What... is this?" Rikku asked herself. She smiled.  
  
"Do I have a secret admirer?" Rikku yelled into the cold, night air. She laughed.  
  
Rikku put the flowers on the kitchen counter and then she trimmed them and put them into a vase Lulu had given her as a present last christmas. ***Ring*** . . . . . the phone rang.  
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  
Rikku picked up the phone. "Hellooo...?" Rikku said.  
  
"Someone's sounding cheerful today,"  
  
"Oh hey... Yuna! What's up?"  
  
"No! What's up with you?"  
  
"Someone just left a beautiful bouquet of flowers on my doorstep! Also, when I got home, they left a red flower too! Oh my gosh, this is so exciting," Rikku said, almost jumping.  
  
"Haha, well, lucky you. Tidus called me again."  
  
"Oh, what did he say?"  
  
"He says he got a new dvd player with surround sound and he wants me to come over to watch a movie with him tomorrow night."  
  
"Oh! We're both so lucky! Tell me you said yes! Please tell me that."  
  
"Yeah, I said yes." Yuna said, blushing.  
  
"Ooooooooh! You two always made a perfect couple! Go for it! Give him a kiss for me too!"  
  
"Haha, whatever! I really think that I -- oops, gosh! I just spilled juice all over the floor, talk to you tomorrow!" Yuna said. "Bye, goodluck with your mister secret admirer."  
  
"Thanks, cyah!"  
  
Rikku slammed the receiver down. She gleamed with happiness. She flowers looked so pretty on the table in Lulu's hopeful vase.  
  
***Ring*** . . . . . the phone rang.  
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  
Again, Rikku picked the phone. "Hello? Yuna?"  
  
"You like them don't you?" said a man's voice.  
  
"Hello? Who is this? Like what?" Rikku asked puzzled.  
  
"It's... me," he answered.  
  
"Please, who is this? Are you the one who gave me those flowers?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Oh! Who is this?"  
  
"...you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Me, Wakka,"  
  
"Really? Wakka?"  
  
"Yes... I have to go now, bye," and with a click, the phone call ended. Why would Wakka send Rikku flowers? I guess after a week or so, he'd already moved on, pass Lulu. 'I guess it's a good sign...' Rikku said to herself. Was it really?  
  
***Ring*** . . . . . the phone rang.  
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  
Rikku was getting annoyed. Why did she suddenly get so many phone calls? "Hellooooo...?"  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"Wakka?"  
  
"You look good in your pajamas. Even better in the shower..."  
  
"Who is this?!" Rikku said, starting to get scared.  
  
"Don't be scared, you're shaking..."  
  
"What?!" Rikku slammed the receiver down. What just happened?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"About yesterday, I'm sorry I hung up on your. I just didn't know what to say to you," Wakka said to Rikku. They were at Yuna's trying out her new home-made brownies.  
  
"These are delicious," said Tidus. "Really, mmmm... the best brownies I've ever tasted."  
  
Yuna blushed. She wasn't used to so many compliments. She had just started baking a few weeks ago and her past baking experiences were terrible. "Really...? You really like them?" Yuna smiled.  
  
"Mmmm... gotta love these brownies. Don't you guys agree?" Tidus said staring at Wakka and Rikku.  
  
"Yes... Yum," They both said in unison.  
  
"So, did you call me after that first call?" Rikku said, hoping it was Wakka.  
  
"Ummm... no. Of course not, I was way too shy to do that," Wakka said looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Oh... well... how silly of me to think that..." Rikku said.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Goodbye... I'll see you tomorrow," said Wakka. Then he gave Rikku a small peck on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks for the ice cream!" Rikku yelled out as Wakka drove away. She loved every minute of this. Of course, she couldn't help but feel guilty for stealing her friend's 'former boyfriend', even if Lulu was dead.  
  
It was a chilly night. Rikku slowly walked into her house wondering how Yuna was doing at Tidus's. Were they talking? Hopefully. Rikku knew Yuna was a bit more shy than herself. As she got nearer to the front door, she noticed, once again, a red flower was left on the door step. 'That's odd... Wakka never got out of his car...' Rikku said to herself.  
  
This time, the red flower was accompanied by a a note. 'You're beautiful, but is what's inside of you beautiful?', It said. She flipped the small, square piece of paper around. 'We'll see', It said.  
  
Panick ran through Rikku's body. Every inch of her was trembling with fear. Was it Wakka who had left this here? Rikku shook away all of the fear. She grabbed the flower off the floor and ran inside. Her hands trembled. She took the flower and threw it in the garbage. She watched as the delicate petals fall off, one by one. After that, she took the tiny note. She read it over. She looked at each letter carefully, every little detail. She closed her eyes and took her lighter out. Carefully, she burned the note. She watched every speck of ash fall on the table.  
  
***Ring*** . . . . . the phone rang  
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  
Rikku watched the phone. 'Should I pick it up?' she thought to herself. She knew if she didn't pick up the phone, she would spend the rest of her life wondering who it was on the other end. But, the fear that was building up inside of her pulled her away. Away from the alarming ring of the telephone. Slowly, Rikku walked towards the phone. 'Wait, this is stupid.' Rikku thought. 'How silly am I?'  
  
Rikku picked up the reciever. "Yes? Hello? This is Rikku speaking," she said, hiding the fear.  
  
"That wasn't very nice of you," he said. "That was a perfectly beautiful flower."  
  
"Who the fuck is this?" Rikku screamed out into the phone. "I'm going to phone 911 if you don't stop calling me!" Cold sweat dripped off her brow.  
  
"Oh, where did that come from? I didn't know such a beautiful, young lady would have such bad manners," he said. He clearly wasn't afraid of Rikku.  
  
"Look, leave me the fuck alone you asshole," Rikku said as tears poured out of her eyes.  
  
"Baby, don't cry, your make-up's all ruined,"  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"Someone you won't like," he said, then he hung up.  
  
Rikku sat on the floor crying her eyes out. Her swollen, red, eyes had anger in them. Who was this guy? What did he want? Rikku got up off the floor, showing her courage. She walked around the whole house, securing each door and window. She didn't feel safe.  
  
Suddenly, a loud crash came from the kitchen. Rikku screamed. She screamed as loud as she possibly could. But, no matter how loud she screamed, she couldn't hear herself. She couldn't see anything. Or feel anything. It was if like all of her senses were gone. Using every ounce of strength and courage, she scrambled into the kitchen. The vase. Lulu's vase, was shattered on the floor. Each piece of glass seemed to say something. What she saw next shocked her. She could feel her heart, beating faster and faster. So fast it seemed to stop. There on the counter, sitting still, looking beautiful, was a red flower. The petals looked so soft and delicate. The color pierced her eyes. Red, blood red. Rikku stood there, tightly grabbing onto her strength. But, it slipped away. She cried.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Thats the end of chapter 2. I'm not very good at writing horror stories. Chapter 3 up, sometime in September! 


	3. Chapter 3

This is a really short chapter... I think. Wait for the next one!!!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
i"Heeeelllllppppp Meeeeeeee!!!" she screamed as he stabbed her./i  
  
"This is such a scary movie Tidus!" Yuna said as she held Tidus close.  
  
Tidus never felt so lucky. He felt like standing on top of the world right now, yelling out, "Yuna's mine! She's mine!." But... he would never do such a thing.  
  
Tidus longed for Yuna for so long but he never had the courage to ask her out, until a few days ago, but, Yuna had rejected him. He had felt like a fool. But now, there Yuna was, sitting in his living room, holding him tightly. A contented smile grew on Tidus' happy face. "Don't worry Yuna, it's just a movie,"  
  
Yuna felt uncomfortable. Not only because she was so scared she could pee in her pants, it was because she was with Tidus. Don't get the wrong idea, Yuna loved Tidus, but it was that strange feeling that crept up your body everytime you were with someone you liked. Her heart beat faster and she grew goosebumps on her pale, silky, white skin.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Smile!" Tidus said as her took Yuna's picture on his webcam. Yuna and Tidus were fooling around with the computer after the movie. Tidus loved every second. Not only did her get to hang out with Yuna, he got to get pictures of her too.  
  
Yuna smiled in every picture. It was like the camera captured all of her happiness. For once, Yuna felt happy. So did Tidus. For years, Tidus was depressed. It seemed like his worthless father had cast a spell on him, a spell that made him cry everynight, wishing he would die. But now, it seemed like Yuna cast a different spell on him. What would we call it? Love..?  
  
"Tidus, I'm just going to take a trip to the bathroom," Yuna said, cheerfully. The whole night had been great.  
  
"Sure, down the hall, 2nd to your left," Tidus said, still mesmerized by all the pictures of Yuna on his computer.  
  
Yuna walked into the washroom, locked the door and quickly took out her cell phone. She dialed Rikku's number, hoping to get some advice for what to do next. It rang once, it rang twice, three times, even four, five, six, then finally .... "Hi! This is Rikku. I'm not able to answer the phone right now! But if you leave a sweet and short message I promise I'll get back to you as soon as possible! I promise! Thank You! **Beep**"  
  
Yuna quickly hung up and tried another time. Nope, nobody. 'She's probably just taking a shower.' Yuna thought in her head.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The phone rang. Who was it? Did Rikku have to pick it up? Did she? Should she pick it up? Was this call important? No, she shouldn't. I mean, who would be calling at this hour? Really... who would? Rikku closed her eyes, and stood up. She had a determined look on her face, yet all her strength was gone.  
  
The cold sweat on her brow suddenly dried away and the tiny hairs on her back stood up. She felt a cold chill run down her spine. She could see him. Breathing over her neck, like a hungry dog, ready to attack. She felt his cold touch against her waist. She could hear his breath and his big, brown, rubber boots against the clean, kitchen floor. He was ready to plunge at her. Do what he had come to here to do. All that, was in Rikku's head.  
  
She could almost see, no feel, his knife, slowly running over her body. The blood on his knife, cold, clean. The grin on his face, so slow, yet so evil.  
  
Now, she turned around. There, stood his shadow, darker than ever. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
He didn't answer. He just stepped out. His knife shining. He wore a mask, and he dressed in red. From head to toe, red. Dark, blood red. The red was so thick, Rikku didn't know if she was afraid of him, or what he wore. "I don't know what you want... leave me alone!! Please," Rikku pleaded. She meant ever word. Hate crept through her whole body making her shiver.  
  
He kicked her with those big, brown boots. The pain flashed through her like a bolt of lightning as she hit the kitchen counter. Her whole back was black and blue. Each bruise seemed to hold a different reason to why she hated this guy. Rikku jerked up, trying to grab the kitchen as it rang, but the man pulled her up and choked her. He squeezed her neck so tightly she could barely remember how it was like to breathe.  
  
She kicked and pulled for her life. He dropped her. Her head, hit the kitchen floor. It was as if Rikku could here that sudden crack in her skull, but her skull didn't crack. She screamed in pain as the man pulled her legs over to him and slowly took his knife out. He showed if to her. On the handle, as clear as ice, these words were written, "Close Your Eyes". Rikku screamed as loud as she possibly could. Her voice soared away into the night air and he stabbed her, right in the stomach. Rikku closed her eyes. The pain seemed to paralaze her body. Again he stabbed her. Blood poured everywhere. It stained the floor red. The man's outfit seemed more bloodier than ever now.  
  
Again, he stabbed her. This time, right into the right breast. Words could not descibe how much pain Rikku felt burst into her body. She wished she would die right now, right now. Finally, darkness. Rikku died. The man walked away, happy. The last thing Rikku said? "You'll fucking pay for this, asshole."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
This is the end of this chapter... wait for the next chapter. I promise the nxt one will be longer!!!!!! 


End file.
